polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Texasball
Texasball |nativename = Estado de Texasbola |founded = December 29, 1845 |onlypredecessor = Republic of Texasball |predicon = ROT |onlysuccessor = |successor = 2nd Texan Republic |image = 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png |caption = Texasball with his Colt Peacemaker, hat, and sunglasses. Yeehaw! |government = Federated state Republic |personality = Stereotypical Cowboy Personality, Friendly, Chill (for the most part), Homophobic and Loud |language = English, Spanish and many other 'cuz of immigrants |capital = Austinball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity, mostly Protestants (72%), but I also have a lot of Catholics (21%) |friends = Moscowball (sometimes) (But also, THE best friend, he's fun to have around..) Mexicoball (Another best friend, except for illegal immigrants) USAball (sometimes) USAball (sometimes) Donald Trump Tennesseeball Wyomingball Alabamaball Arizonaball Utahball Nevadaball Californiaball (Frenemies) The German Texas South Vietnamball Albertaball Queenslandball Western Capeball Louisianaball Georgiaball (state) Coloradoball Texasball Lite Floridaball UKball |enemies = USAball (sometimes) Moscowball (sometimes) 24-21 (Frenemies) 3ball Chinaball Vietnamball North Koreaball (he threatened to nuke me!) Cubaball Laosball Venezuelaball Colombiaball Russiaball Alaskaball (Because of size reasons) Flag Stealer Brazilian Texan (sometimes) |likes = RAM RANCH, Revolvers, Shotguns, Rifles, Propane, Propane accessories, Winchester rifle, Guns in general, The 2nd Amendment, Cowboys, Cowgirls, Border patrol, Burritos, Barbecues, Rodeos, Independence if USAball collapses, Football (pee wee, high school, college, pro), Conservatives, True Capitalist Radio, TF2 Engineer, Sandy Cheeks, Walker Texas Ranger, Daystar Television Network |hates = Illegal immigrants, People who call soccer "football", Communism, Gun control, Liberals, Moderates, Drug lords, Foreign invaders, Equal rights, Being smaller than Alaskaball, Atheists, That fruity ass Texas song!, Cannibals with chainsaws and leather masks, Tornadoes, Hurricanes (Hurricane Harvey), Gays (Though I don't mind kissin' some people..) |predecessor = Republic of Texasball |intospace = " Houston, we have a problem." (yes) |bork = Yeehaw! |food = Burritos, Barbecues, Fajitas, Chili con carnes, Propane |status = Mourning the loss of The Church Shooting. Suffering a hard football season. Also, one of my most famous citizens died. |notes = Just got a 92-year-old person to fly. |reality = State of Texas Texan Republic |military = United States Armed Forces * Texas Army National Guard * Texas Air National Guard Texas State Guard }} Texasball is a state of the USAball. He is possibly one of the most conservative American stateball ever. He is possibly also one of the most likely to secede from USAball, due to his rebellious personality. Should he secede, it would severely weaken USAball, as many states heavily rely on Texas for certain resources. He is a rather trigger happy fellow, even for an American state. Texasball is sometimes seen wearing shades and his iconic hat. He may also have a Colt Peacemaker, a Winchester rifle, or a shotgun. History Texas was born as until he was adopted by Spainball, then later Mexicoball. He then gained independence for 10 years, those ten years were spent deciding if he should Join the United States of America. Which he did join in 1845. Relations Friends * USAball (Adoptive Father) (sometimes) - Adoptive Father and former Civil War enemy, he is still steamed about his confusion with Chileball, he also won't let me move out. But ever since Harvey, don't even think I'm ready yet. BUT, you legalized LGBT though! And I don't like it.. * Californiaball (sometimes) - Liberal younger brother, ideological opposite. Argue with 'em a lot, but is just frenemy. We will protect each other from threats. Your Dodgers never had a chance against my Astros, 'cause they won the World Series! We also both want independence from this guy. We will split up the states in-between each other once we both into independence. But my Christian network is better than yours! HAHAHAHAHA!! * New Mexicoball - My younger brother. We don't talk much, but we're chill. (Although, he used to be my clay) * Coloradoball - Younger brother (Also a bit of him used to be my clay), somewhat a moderate between me and Californiaball. Though he gets annoyed sometimes when Californiaball and I both invade his clay, yet he likes weed. *Other Southernballs - My half brothers! ( special former relationship) *All other Stateballs - Also some of my half brothers! * Chihuahuaball, Coahuilaball, Nuevo Leónball, Tamaulipasball - Mexican stateballs that send too many drugs and immigrants over the Rio Grande. Can't forgive 'em for that. * UKball - Grandfatherr.. tell dad to gib me a gun this christmas ploxx.. * Spainball - Grandmother, don't know much about her, she's nice from all I remember. And from what my dad told me. * Australiaball - Adoptive uncle that has a lot in common with Texasball. They wear silly hats, have funny accents, have very big egos, etc. But annoyingly his son, Western Australiaball, is even bigger than me and the darn Alaska put together! * Queenslandball - The 'Australian Texas' as they say it here.. So obviously, we get along darn good. * Western Capeball - The 'African Texas?' Don't understand why there's a lotta me's around here, I approve that at least. * Canadaball and New Zealandball - Adoptive Uncles. * Irelandball - Adoptive great-uncle, who hates my adoptive grandpa. * Albertaball - My cousin who is a lot like me, so we are friends. * Tennesseeball - Thanks for helping free me from Mexicoball. Less cooler version of me. * Mexicoball (sometimes) - We also both like bluegrass.. Enemies * Mexicoball (sometimes) - Never forget 1846 or Alamo! And stop sending illegal immigrants. Nobody likes those anymore. * Chileball - FLAG STEALER! KTVT. But you are my uncle also so it kind of makes sense. * Colombiaball - Stop sending drugs. It's annoying by now. * Alaskaball - 1959 worst day of my life! (Not part of contiguous USAball, you don't count as biggest!) * Most Liberal state (sometimes) - Dang Commifornians Liberals! We are both ideological opposites and we often argue during elections, but at the end of the day we are friends. STOP TRYING TO TURN ME INTO A DARN LIBERAL. DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL CHUCK NORRIS ON YOUR ASS!!! DAYSTAR > TBN! * Russiaball - Alaska is yours you commie.. oh, wait, you're not a commie. But still a big idiot. You are the reason why I'm smaller than Alaska!! But, on the other hand, your child, Moscowball, we're in a pretty good relationship.. way better than you. Sometimes I think you adopted him. Props to that, but seriously, go to god damn hell. * Massachusettsball - I just simply don't like 'em. ** Bostonball - DAYSTAR > CatholicTV! * Virginiaball - WHAT? CBN? Bring it! * Floridaball - WHAT? CTN, you say? Bring it on! * Moscowball - ..Eh, eh.. I don't want to hate ya, my dad forces me to. You're a pretty nice guy when I think about it. But why are you so shy around me? Are you scared? Hah, anyways, as I'm meant to say, hate you, Moscow.. * Indianaball ** South Bendball - DAYSTAR > FBC! Major Cityballs * Austinball - Liberal Capitalball that's populated with Californian implants. It’s somehow best place to live in America, so I'm proud of you. Also needs a new flag. * Houstonball - Largest cityball in the state and only big cityball that can into Gulf of Mexico. * Dallasball - Them cowboys became urbanized. Sterotypical Texan city the rest of the world sees. * San Antonioball - One of Texas's oldest cities. Ball is life, and so are Tacos. * El Pasoball - Sketchy, haunted Mexican cityball in the great Texan outback. Ugly duckling of Texan cityballs. * Fort Worthball - Dallasball's less relevant twin that is famous for its stockyards. (Psst! Don't ever mention Dallas!) *Rio Grande Valley - Just like El Paso, but has more Mexicans. Which I don't like. *file:College Station-Icon.png College Stationball - Can into relevant? *file:Bryan-Icon.png Bryanball - Can into relevant? Gallery Artworks Texas and california.png TexasandBread.png XDscoper420_—_«Free_at_heart».jpg Battle of the Alamo.png Texas_by_Ruslan.jpg 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png Texasball.png Texas26.jpeg Comics 3Seh4cc.png|Mad Mex, credit from Polandball 06y918q14m601.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png VJMLHH9.png 7iOCDHF.png Mex, Tex & EUA.png KroVa47.png Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png|Provinces Rights (legitprivilege) Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication.png|Slight Miscommunication (greenble10) 3Xf6RMg.png Comic by Mightmatt.jpg Abduction.jpg Babysitting Texasball.png 10887904 1397908327171224 161880444 n.jpg Food.pn Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg CjE6u1K.png BJ4gO0l.png EJNxCYw.png TDLNa52.png Ll56ZnX.png 5ePeOCz.png EKYLWho.png Mute Party.png Los Piñatas.png LqRQw3i.png Videos UNSTATED - Texas & California|Made by brain4breakfast Link * Facebook page zh:德克薩斯球 es:Texasball fr:Texasballe pt:Texasball Category:USAball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:North America Category:ISISball Haters Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Potato Category:Texasball Category:America Category:Stateballs Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Red Blue White Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:States Category:ISIS Removers Category:Atlantic Ocean